


Jump on it + Ignition

by raspberrypietro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ignition - Freeform, Sensual Dancing, Song fic, jump on it, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrypietro/pseuds/raspberrypietro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your unexpected friendship with Tony blossoms into him suggesting you give Pietro quite the show. Song-fic to "Jump on it" and "Ignition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump on it + Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone else listen to [sexy] music and imagine Pietro? Yea ? YEA! The flow might get a bit funky when the songs get incorporated but let’s do this!
> 
> “kvetina” is flower in Slovak, what languages do you guys use in place of Sokovian? 
> 
> Prompt:   
> Jump on it - Sir Mix-A-Lot   
> Ignition - R Kelly
> 
> Pairing: Pietro x Reader, Tony and Reader friendship

When you first started working with the Avengers you had given the impression that you often did when you first met people, that you were shy and sweet. And you were both those things. But just like anyone else you were multi-faceted and did not feel like being at 100% extrovert all the time. Once you felt more comfortable and in your own skin with others it was like you couldn’t be more eccentric. 

Tony was one of the first people to encounter this, but he always told himself that he had a feeling there was something (endearingly) hella whack with you. He hoped to always remember that discovery. You both were in lab and Tony was starting to get frustrated with one out of his hundreds of ongoing projects. He decided to take a breather and that breather would be to metaphorically poke and prod you until he could get a reaction out of you that was different than what he was used to. 

He quickly searched his music library for the song he had in mind - “Jump on it”

and started to blast it on the speakers for the whole tower.

He saw you sit erect, no longer slouching over your bacteria culture (that you had lovingly named “Adorabalis”). You turned around to the only culprit that could be behind this and when you eyes met Tony’s he gave you a determined stare “Lab bench. Now.”

Habitually you felt a shock of nerves go through you. Then you thought to yourself “what the heck it’s only Tony anyways, besides I love this song.”

[ _**HO HO HO** _ ](https://youtu.be/GCFRJEjM3fc)

You decided to meet his challenge and you jogged over to the bench closest to Tony and leaped on top while he did the same. You both started dancing with ridiculous grins and all.

_**JUMP ON IT JUMP ON IT** _

Bruce then chose that moment to return to the lab and stared wide eyed at you both dancing on top of the tables. You were always so reserved it was refreshing to see you laughing uninhibitedly and dancing without a care. It was hard not to join in the laughter so Bruce did a little adorably awkward dance to the beat. 

Once you and Tony saw Bruce you both yelled  _“ **BRUCE** **JUMP ON IT JUMP ON IT JUMP ON IT!!!** ” _After having observed you both dance in sync he tried to dance along from his spot on the ground. He got the hang of it and was soon moving around right on beat. 

Soon enough Natasha appeared in the room. You all paused momentarily, essentially leaning over the edge of anticipation for what she would do next. Then with a fully stoic face she started angling her hips to the song. To which you and Tony started roaring “ ** _NAT-A-SHA JUMP ON IT JUMP ON IT!!!_** ”

The four of you danced in sync and you felt like you were on a sugar high. The song ended all too soon and you were crying from laughing and doubled over from the stomach cramps that accompanied the laughter. 

Tony walked up to you and gave you a noogie “Atta kid, I knew there were more sides to you” You were whining and trying to get out of his hold but internally you were warmly smiling, it seemed you could finally start to feel at home here. 

-

Some weeks later the murmurings about your impromptu dance session had almost died down. Most people found it hard to believe at first, while Tony beamed with pride. You were really surprised and thankful that Tony never retold the story by saying that he “drew you out of your shell” rather he boasted that he was worthy of first witnessing you dancing like that. 

You and Tony continued on to challenge each other to do unexpected things while you both always knew that there was a high chance that the other person wouldn’t do it and that you both definitely would follow through out of stubbornness and curiosity. At first they started out to be silly things but they progressed towards what the other thought might be difficult but helpful. One of your challenges may or may not have been to get Tony to write a heart-felt letter for Pepper. After sealing the letter, Tony started to think of his next challenge for you. He had noticed how you were staring at Pietro when you thought he wasn’t looking, and how Pietro was doing the same for you.

He also noticed whenever he would be joking around with you that Pietro would amusingly begin to look like a bird that got its feathers all ruffled up. 

These developments were moving at way too glacier of a pace for Tony. It just wouldn’t do, he had to play matchmaker. He easily perused your iPod and observed you were listening to a lot of suggestive music. He broke out in a grin, he knew just what to suggest as his next challenge. 

-

“Tonight, after dinner. You’re going to sing Ignition to Pietro.” Your mouth gaped open and before you could protest Tony continued “Ah ah ah are you backing down?” 

His right index finger wiggled side to side in front of your face. At that you narrowed your eyes “It. is. on.”

“That’s settled then. You’ll know when the time is right and you best be ready,” Tony said as he walked out of the room. 

After your stubborn thoughts settled down you transitioned into buzzing nervousness as you sang the song to yourself quietly. 

You decided you definitely needed a drink tonight. 

-

At dinner Pietro noticed that you were a bit more on edge than usual. While he was not particularly fond of how much time you spent giggling and grinning with Stark, it was clear that your time together had allowed him to get to know you better too. He liked that you were quirky and were now much less hesitant to pitch in with your weird sense of humour now and then, and always at the right time too gaining the roaring laughter of the Asgardian as well.

After taking a bite of his dinner, Pietro didn’t feel all that great. He looked around the table and no one looked to be in the same kind of discomfort (and this may or may not have been due to a certain Stark). As he got up to head to the washroom a bouncing beat started playing in the room. He turned around bewildered and when his eyes met yours you looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then he saw a look of realization as you got up to headed towards him. 

“Hey is something-“ and he didn’t get to finish his sentence because you started singing along with the song

“ _ **No I’m not trying to be rude**_ ” his eyes widened

” _ **But hey pretty girl I’m feeling you**_ ” as your right hand reached up to softly caress his face, while your left trailed down his arm. 

“ _ **The way you do the things you do**_ ” You backed up and flipped your hair and smirked while everyone at the dinner table was staring, some with their food falling out of their mouths.

” _ **Reminds me of my Lexus coupe  
That’s why I’m all up in yo grill**_”  
You returned into his personal space, a breath away, then quickly backed away again “ ** _Tryina get you to a hotel_** ” to sign a large rectangle that obviously meant a bed..

” ** _You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playing the field_**” you quickly jumped around him in circles

“ ** _So baby gimme that toot toot_** ” you made the train toot hand motions

” ** _Lemme give you that beep beep_** ”

you swayed your arm back and forth mimicing slaps towards his (cute) ass

“ ** _Running her hands through my ‘fro  
_** ** _Bouncing on 24’s  
_** ** _While they say on the radio…  
_** ** _It’s the remix to ignition  
_** ** _Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
_** ** _Mama rolling that body_** ”  
you rolled your body sensually while Pietro’s eyes continued to bug out of his sockets more than he thought possible

” ** _got every man in here wishing_** ”  
you wink at everyone at the table. By now they were cheering and yelling to goad you on.

“ ** _Sipping on coke and rum_  
I’m like so what I’m drunk**

**_It’s the freaking weekend baby  
I’m about to have me some fun_ **

**_Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce  
Bounce Bounce Bounce_**”  
You bounced around Pietro and everyone started to gather around you both in a circle.

” ** _Now it’s like murder she wrote_** ”  
You stepped closer to him once again and dragged your finger across his chest. You could hear Clint and Tony whistling and yelling excitedly.

“ ** _Once I get you out them clothes_** ”  
you placed both of your hands on his chest

” ** _Privacy is on the door  
Still they can hear you screaming more_**”  
You arched against him as you lent your head back. He hissed and held your waist as he started to dance with you

“ ** _Girl I’m feeling what you feeling_  
No more hoping and wishing  
I’m bout to take my key and  
**

##  **_Stick it in the ignition_** ”

you backed up out of his grasp and continued to intensely pelvic thrust towards Pietro. 

At that moment, everyone broke out in celebratory screaming even louder than before. You were all laughing with full hearts and Pietro easily picked you up by the waist and spun you around in circles. Very quickly the world became _only_ Pietro. You both only noticed each other’s grins and eyes filled with mirth.   
Pietro then brought you closer and then your lips met in a much anticipated kiss.

There was roaring applause as Pietro slowly set you on your feet without releasing you from his soft lips.   
  
He rested his forehead against yours “I really enjoyed that my kvetina” He kissed you again sweetly  
  
“and now you better stay true to your word.”  
  
and before you could react you felt the world blur around you. And once again the world was only you and Pietro, but now in his bed where he lay on his back expecting every promise you sang to be fulfilled.   
  
“Remind me to thank Tony later” and before he could answer you pounced on him fully intending to go above and beyond what Pietro could imagine.


End file.
